<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survivor by Sorran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366099">Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran'>Sorran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Pitfall [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh doesn't know how to feel about surviving Operation Pitfall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Pitfall [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raleigh… doesn't know how to feel about being alive. It's supposed to be a good thing; he knows that. He just… doesn't quite feel it. </p>
<p>He's grateful they managed to close the Breach. He's grateful he was given the chance to redeem himself, as much as he could, but he can't help but feel that he's cheated fate yet again; can't shake the conviction that this time, it should definitely be him at the bottom of the ocean instead of his b- Chuck.</p>
<p>For Raleigh, the day that the world didn't end is the day he survived, again, and he doesn't know what to make of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>